Next Up!
by AnnaEllexx
Summary: Kagome is a professional Ballet dancer, Miroku is her twin brother. Inuyasha is the man who broke her heart when he left her... pregnant but he didn't know that... what happens when he comes back to find out he has twins? oh boy.Inu Kag-San Mir
1. One: Oh no

'`Up Next`'

By AnnaElle

**Disclaimer** : Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or anything associated with him.

Chapter one

The clapping slowly died down, and a man entered the backstage, "Kagome! That was great, I'm amazed! I can't believe my little sister can dance like that!" he said.

"Ha, Miroku, you've seen me perform hundreds of times before."

"Not like this I haven't!" Kagome walked forward to embrace her older twin brother. "Hey, Kagome, I brought some friends to your performance tonight, they wanted to meet you, do you mind?"

"Uhh, Sure, I guess..." she said, "I was planning on getting home early to tuck Makita and Kaishou in…"

"They won't miss you,-"

"Oh gee thanks."

"heh, Well it won't take you very long ok? Sango, one of my friends, is one of your biggest fans. She actually wants to be a professional dancer like you. Please? For me, Kagome?" Kagome crossed her arms and huffed, "Fine"

"Yay!" Kagome gave him a strange look. "You know you're from a strange family when your twenty three year old brother says 'yay'" "Hey!!" he pouted. Soon, he forgot what he was pouting about when he remembered that he had people waiting outside the door for him. "One sec Kags baby!"

"Whatever, I have to change out of my costume first, and stretch out ok? Then I'll meet your friends. You can find me in the small gym"

'`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````'

Kagome changed out of her costume and into a pair of black short stretchy shorts, a sky blue T-shirt, and a stretchy black half sweater; she then walked over to the small gymnasium by the theatre to stretch. She was in the middle of touching her toes when she heard people come in, and someone exclaim, "Phoo, what a view!" followed by an abrupt smack. She quickly stood up, and turned around to greet her brother and his 'friends'. Standing at the door were two women, one that looked remotely like herself, wearing a simple sage green dress and another with brown hair and brown eyes, clad in black boot cut pants, and a magenta shirt to match her eye shadow.

"Oh, hello! I hope you all liked the ballet tonight! So you're Miroku's friends?" Kagome asked courteously. Miroku quickly jumped, hearing his name, he stepped up and introduced the two women beside him. He first pointed to the one that looked like Kagome, "This, Kagome, is Kikyou, and this," pointing to the other woman, "Is Sango! The third should be arriving any moment, he just had to find a washroom."

'`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````'

The three women greeted each other, and Kagome asked if they would like a drink, and if they'd like to get out of the gym. When they arrived in her roomy dressing room, they all took a seat while Kagome asked one of the back stage people to get them some coffees. While they were talking, and asking questions about Kagome's career, one of the other dancers came in the room and told Kagome she had someone waiting outside. Kagome quickly excused herself, and slipped out the door to see who it was.

"Momma!" a little girl with shoulder length silvery, almost snowy white hair, little white puppy ears, crystalline blue eyes, and little fangs, chirped and ran towards her.

"Ah, Makita! What are you doing here sweetums?" she said as she picked up her little girl. "I'm Here Too Momma!" A little boy, who looked the same except shorter hair and amber eyes, squeaked. "Ah! Kaishou, what are you two doing here? Where's Souta?" "Here!" A sixteen year old boy said. He looked like Kagome, just younger and the opposite gender. He was wearing partly baggy blue jeans, and a green, brown, and maroon argyle sweater. "'Gome! Sorry, they really wanted to see you. 'Kii even bit me!" he lifted up his hand to show her the scar. Kagome gasped. "Makita, why would you do that?" she asked seriously and warningly. The little girl in question sheepishly smiled a little and simply stated, "Kai and I felt like something was wrong here, and Uncee Souta wouldn't let us come make sure you were alright!"

"Makita, Kaishou, that still doesn't give you the right to harass your Uncle, Got it?" the two kids nodded their heads yes. "Anyways, since you're here, guess whose visiting!" The three all asked who, Kagome brought them all to her dressing room where here company was still waiting. When she entered the room Makita and Kaishou shouted "Uncee 'Roku!" simultaneously, and ran over to him. When Kagome was able to stand again after being twirled around by her children, she walked calmly into the room, and was about to apologize, when she saw someone, the man who had taken her heart and smashed it to smithereens, sitting on the chair Kikyou was formerly in, with her on his lap and his head resting on the crook of her neck. Kagome was stuck. She felt like she couldn't breathe. And then, the world went dark as she fell to the cold, hard floor.

0x flashback x0

"_O-oi! Kagome! Earth to Kagome!"__ seventeen Inuyasha waved a hand infront of her face._

"_Huh? Wha? What's going on?" a sixteen year old Kagome said._

"_You totally spaced out Kags… I didn't think going on a date with me would be __**that**__ boring!"_

"_What? No! Inuyasha, I just got carried away. Sorry." Kagome looked down at her water sheepishly. "Hey, hey, it's fine Babe. What were you thinking about?"_

"_Um" she blushed a little, "nothing"_

"_Then what's the blush for?"_

"_Wha? Uh." she laughed nervously… He chuckled at her antics, and gently grabbed her chin, lifting her face to look at him, and leaned in for a small kiss. She smiled slightly when he put his hand on hers. Their food came, and they ate awkwardly for some reason. After dinner they went for a walk in the park. "Kagome?" he asked. "hmm?" _

"_well, I've been thinking."_

"_Oh?" she asked, worried about what was going to come next. He stopped and turner her around so that she was facing him. He leaned over, and kissed her, a deep, passionate kiss. When he pulled away, she was in a daze. He smirked, and grabbed her hand, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand. "Well, we've been together for what now?"_

"_Three months." She said timidly. _

"_Three months. Wow. This is the longest relationship I've ever been in. And, I'm pretty happy, though…" "You want…" He coughed. "Not until you're ready Kagome…" She looked at him, and opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted. "I love you, Kagome"_

the end.... of chapter one ;P

**Sooo, What did you think? Review please! I'll start working on the next chapter As soon as I can! 3**


	2. Two: Doggy Boy Say Wha?

'`Up Next`'

**By: **AnnaElle

Chapter two

"_I-Inuyasha?" the man in question looked up to where the voice came from. "W-what," He looked guilty at first, but he replaced his guilt ridden expression with fake arrogance, "Kagome, look, we had a good run," __He said in his best you-didn't-just-catch-me-making-out-with-another-girl cocky voice, "But, enough's enough." He looked like he was thinking for a minute, "we're through." Kagome backed up into a wall. What just happened? She just, turned around the street corner to see her boyfriend with his hand up some girl's shirt! And then he broke it off with her? But, he took, he __stole__ her virginity! She closed her mouth and wiped stiffly at her eyes. She glared at him, the womanizing jerk. She made a move to gracefully walk to another street, but before she left, she ripped off the small chain with a small diamond heart with 'IxK' engraved onto it and whipped it at his face. She finally reached the shrine steps, and collapsed, crying her heart out… and that's were her twin brother found her, just as he got home too. _

"Kagome. **Kagome!** _**KAGOME!**_" Miroku franticly called out to his little sister. Souta had hurried everyone out of the room, and had just re-entered to try to calm Miroku down. "M-Miroku" he stuttered. "She'll b-be ok! She J-just f-fainted from o-over exertion o-or stress… o-or s-something..." He always stuttered when he was anxious or scared. "But!" "Miroku! S-seriously! I-it won't b-be much l-longer 'fore s-she w-wakes u-up." Miroku held his twin's hand, while he thought over what had happened. Kagome had fainted when she saw Inuyasha. Could they have hooked up in high school? He was studying abroad in his high school, and didn't know much about how his sister had survived through the four years. Maybe Inuyasha had done something to her? Just as he was thinking, Makita and Kaishou pushed open the heavy metal door. "Momma!" their little white and black ears were…wait a second… they had almost the same ears as… "Ahh _fuck_" he said out loud. "What's wrong?" Souta cautiously asked. "Why… the hell did you not tell me?" Souta looked shocked and confused, "W-w-wha" he cleared his throat. "What a-are you t-talking about?" Miroku pointed to Makita. "Makita?" Miroku shook his head, not trusting his words right now, and pointed to her head. Souta didn't understand. "Me, and Inuyasha," Miroku said slowly and just above a hoarse whisper, "were the best of friends since we were two. Why… do my niece and nephew both have his ears?" He started to pace around the room. "I mean, come on! Just because I was in America for four and a half years, doesn't mean I ca-" "Shut u-up, Miroku!" Souta cried, "Kagome asked us not to tell you, alright? If you're going to be mad at anyone, then it should be the jerky, ass-faced, two timing bastard, you call a freaking best friend!" Souta was angry. "While you were off partying in America, Kagome was getting knocked up and heartbroken by the ass. So you have no right to"

"Hey! I'm the older brother here! What the hell do you think you're talking about?! You were supposed to call me every week to tell me what was going on!"

"Yeah! Well, every time I did call, it was some American slut answering the phone and telling me that you weren't home!" Miroku tried to protest, but they were both shut up by a small whimper from were Kagome lay. Both of their heads whipped over to inspect the sound, resulting in them both holding their necks and cringing from the whiplash. When they finally open their eyes they found Kagome sitting up on her oversized vanity desk, holding her head where she hit the floor. "Wha," she mumbled. "What happened?"

"Momma!" Makita bawled. "I _knew_ somefink was wrongk!" she kept crying as her mother held her in her arms, when Kagome asked, "Miroku, tell me… tell me that's not… That that isn't I…Inu… Inuyasha… out there." She looked up at him, her eyes frightened and filled to the brim with unshed tears. Souta gave him a nasty look and ran to Kagome. "Gomie, you Ok? D-does y-your head h-hurt?" He

gave her a look that only loving little brothers can give. "Mmm, I'm fine Souta… but Miroku hasn't answered my question." Miroku stumbled over his words. He couldn't think. He couldn't think about anything other than killing his best, no EX-best friend. He turned around without saying anything, hastily exiting the room to where his friends were. Kagome and Souta looked at each other, "What… was that?"

'`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````'

"Mi-Miroku" Inuyasha gasped. Since Miroku had all but ran out the door, he had pinned Inuyasha to the wall by his neck with his unusual strength in his right hand. "What… the _hell_ are you doing Miroku!" he wheezed. Kikyou was screaming and Sango was too shocked to do anything. "You" Miroku said in a dangerously evil tone,"You hurt her! You broke her heart, why the hell would you get rid of a girl like Kagome?!" Inuyasha stopped struggling. "Kagome? _Kagome_, is here?"

"Well fucking DUH" Miroku whapped him over the head for his last question. "_**She**_ was the main ballerina in the show you moron!"

"Kagome's a dancer?"

"Oh my god, Inuyasha are you _that _stupid?"

"But she wanted to be a teacher, _not _a dancer! How would I know?!"

"Well you would've known, if you hadn't **left** her!" He punched him again, this time in the gut. Kikyou finally ripped Miroku away from Inuyasha, who was crumpled against the wall, he was shocked and he didn't want to hurt his best friend so he didn't use his hanyou powers on him to get him off. All he could think about was Kagome. Kagome was here? Why? She hated dancing! Well, he thought. Maybe she did like ballet, just not contemporary… or… he really should have been listening when she was talking to him about that. He came back to reality when he heard Kikyou's frantic calls to him. He got up and dusted himself off, and got himself ready to go into Kagome's room. Miroku was faster than him at the moment, blocking his view of the door. "Miroku, I" he didn't get to finish because a fist came into contact with his stomach. "I want you and your girlfriend out of here now." Even Inuyasha had to be scared at the tone of voice Miroku used. "Fuck man, I told you to take care of her, _**not**_ hook up with her, knock her up, and break her heart, and leave her alone and pregnant!" by the look on his face, Miroku knew that he had done something wrong. Inuyasha stood there, his eyes widening until they looked too big to fit on his face anymore**. "P-PREGNANT?!?!"**

'`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````'

**Yay! The End!**

**Of Chapter two =P**

I'm so proud of myself. Actually got two chapters in two days! Woo!

Thank you SOOOO much to my reviewers! I was so worried noone would like my story!

Well I'll try to get chapter three in tomorrow. It'll depend if I get any Ideas tonight, and how much homework I'll have. Hope you liked chapter two!

AnnaElle3


	3. Moron

'`Next Up`'

By: AnnaElle!

Do I even need a disclaimer?

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers! Yay I feel special. ^.^ **

** for romance – **Hmm Good question . I'll have to think about that! 

Oh yeah, sorry it took me so long this time! I got so stuck on how to write this chapter… and homeworks. Joyyy…

**Onward with the chapter!**

Chapter Three!

Last time:"_Fuck man, I told you to take care of her, __**not**__ hook up with her, knock her up, and break her heart, and leave her alone and pregnant!" by the look on his face, Miroku knew that he had done something wrong. Inuyasha stood there, his eyes widening until they looked too big to fit on his face anymore__**. **__**"P-PREGNANT?!?!"**_

0x flashback x0

"_Hello?"__ a young woman's voice answered._

"_A-ah Hi." Kagome dumbly replied._

"_Uh… Can I help you?" she sighed, annoyed. "What do you want?"_

"_I-is Inuyasha there?" Kagome's voice cracked. She sounded like she'd been crying._

"_Uh huh. But he's busy… so bye!" the girl was about to hang up, but Kagome caught her. "But, Wait!"_

"_What?! He's busy."_

"_Look this is really important I just need to talk to h-him for like three minutes. Please?"_

_The girl on the other line sighed, but gave in. there was some rustling then a blunt voice came over the speaker. "What" he said blankly._

"_I-Inuyasha?"_

"_Yeah, Who else?"_

"_Um, It's Kagome… Look we really need to talk"_

"_We broke up. Stop calling and get on with your life! I'm freaking busy here!" and he hung up. Kagome looked sadly at the phone, before slamming it back into its cradle. 'Damn you Inuyasha. Why can't you talk to me? It's your baby after all.' She sniffled, before she burst out crying, her small body shaking with sobs. "Kagome?" a small voice came from the door. "d-did y-you call him again?" A slight nod of the head cam from her direction to confirm his suspicions, "W-what did h-he say?" Kagome only hugged her pillow tighter. "He didn't wan to talk." She said through hiccups. "Kagome…" "Just g… Just go, please?" _

0x _**e**_nd _**f**_lashback x0

"Inuyasha, what the hell is he talking about?!" Kikyou screeched, making Inuyasha flatten his ears to his skull. "You got someone _**pregnant?!**_ You _cheated _on me?! How could you? You, you Aaargh!" she smacked him. He gave her a look. "No! I didn't cheat Kikyou… well not on you." By now Miroku was starting to turn red. You could almost see steam coming out his ears. He opened his mouth to yell at them, but was interrupted by Kagome herself. "What, the hell is going on here?" she said, leaning up against the door frame, one hand holding her head, her other hand hold Makita's small one. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't scream in my studio. It's late, and I want to go home. Now, would you all please leave before I have to call security?" she said in a stern almost mother like voice. "Kagome" She whipped her head in 'his' direction glaring at him for all it's worth. "I said, _Leave._" With that she turned, lifted Makita onto her hip, and walked back into her dressing room. The ones out in the hall were stunned, Sango was a little frightened, Kikyou and Miroku were fuming, and Inuyasha was gaping. So… that little girl? The door slammed, and the group winced. Inuyasha whispered something to Kikyou, who in turn walked out the doors supposedly to her car. Miroku was still pissed, but controlled himself over the fact that Sango was still there, watching them. Oh right… Sango. Miroku looked at her, she looked sort of stressed, "Eeh… Sorry Sango… Maybe you'll be able to meet my sister, another time?"

"Mm, its ok Miroku, I mean, I guess there's a lot going on with you guys right now… so, I'll just leave." She sighed, "Thanks for –"

"I brought you here remember? So I'll take you out to make up for it."

"But won't she want to talk?"

"Not with me she won't…" he looked sad, "I guess I haven't really been the best brother." Miroku and Sango kept on talking, oblivious to the hanyou sneaking into Kagome's dressing room.

'`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````'

"Maki, give my silly putty back!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Mommy!"

"Makita, give your brother's toy back to him please." Kagome sighed as she applied the finishing touches to her make up. Souta had left to get to his night shift at the grocery store. And she was left watching two tired and cranky twins, while she finished cleaning up her room and herself. She had locked the door to the main hall, where the 'visitors' were, so she was pretty sure that no one could get in. "Ma!" Kaishou whispered, "Someone's pickingk the lock!" his eyes and ears were glued to the door that just, oh-so-suddenly flew open revealing the one and only, Inuyasha. Kaishou and Makita were standing in front of their shocked mother, fangs bared and ears perked. Inuyasha, well, wasn't quite expecting Kagome to have two kids, was she married or something? Wait a second… those two looked awfully a lot alike… "_Fuck_, _**twins**_?"

"Maki, Kai, how about you go find Roko? She turned to face Inuyasha after her little ones left. "I thought I told you to leave." She glared at him. "Keh, you can't tell me what to do." He got a blank stare, "uh, I mean, I had to talk to you ok? Is that so wrong?"

"I'm busy, go away and _never_ try again." He was getting angry, "What is wrong with you? I mean, why didn't, why didn't you tell me?!" he roared, forgetting to keep his composure. She took a deep breath in, and turned to face the mirror ignoring him. "Don't ignore me!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulder, "what did I do?" she snorted, then giggled, till her giggle turned into full on hysterical laughter. "What's so funny?!" immediately she stopped laughing. "What, did you do? You actually have to ask that, _**honestly**_? Are you _seriously_ wondering what you did to make me hate you?"

"You hate me?" he looked like a puppy that's just been kicked. She growled when she noticed that look, something that surprised him. "Go away"

"No"

"Get out!"

"No"

She screamed out of frustration, throwing the closest thing on her vanity at him, which just happened to be a fifteen pound dumbbell. Using his hanyou swiftness and strength, he caught it, and dropped it, and looked at her like she was crazy. "What the hell was that for?"

"Get out damn it!"

'`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````'

Sango and Miroku's conversation was cut short when they heard Kagome yell, "Go away"

"No"

"Get out!"

"No" scream, crash, "What the hell was that for?"

"Get out damn it!"

"No!" crash, slap… thump, sob.

The two looked at the door like it had just started talking to them. "Uh, Miroku? What was that?" Sango asked. "Um, I'm guessing that the moron snuck into Kagome's room while we were talking, and then used his idiocy to get into a fight with her, which ended up with her crying. Excuse me." He left Sango's side to go check on Kagome, but found that the door was locked. "_Get away from me!_" a choked voice came from through the door. "Kagome?" he asked through the door, he got no answer. "Kagome?" he asked again, "You alright?" Miroku's prying must have lit something in Kagome, because he heard some muffled protests, and soon Inuyasha was pushed through the door just before it slammed in his nose. Miroku glared at him. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "bastard" Miroku grumbled, knowing that Inuyasha had heard, and walked away, leaving a ruffled Inuyasha behind.

'`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````'

I apologize if that sucked. =S… But review, and I'll try to think up how to write chapter four.  thanks! –Hannhaa


	4. Snowed In

'`Next Up`'

By: AnnaElle!

What's with the disclaimer stuff?

**I'm so very sorry about the last chapter, I know it really sucked, but I was tired and I couldn't figure out a way to finish that scene thing. Plus this is only my first FanFic. **

**Anywho, Thank you soooooo very much to all my reviewers! I love you guys so much, and momma likes those good reviews so keep'm coming!! An' I'm going to try to make my chapters longer.**

**Chapter four –**

Kagome sighed; she just finished tucking the twins in for the fifth time that night because they were convinced that the 'spookly man' was going to come back. She sat down on the couch, with a coffee and her book, 'Black' by Ted Dekker… when of course her cell rang, most likely Roko, from the studio, checking up on her. "Hello?"

"Kagome, Hey! It's Roko,"

"Hey Ro, What's up?"

"Ah, not a lot, I just thought I'd check up on you, heard it was a rough day…" Roko was Kagome's best friend, and her apprentice, Roko really Cared about her and always knew what to say to comfort her. "Mmm"

"Mmm? That's it?"

"Sorry, I'd just really rather not go through today all over again."

"It was that bad sweetie?"

Kagome snorted, "It was horrible Ro! My brother, whom I haven't seen since the show in o' three, showed up with his girlfriend and Inuyasha and his new girlfriend!"

"Your brother is a moron. Need a hug?"

"Yes…"

"Hows'a'bout we have a night to ourselves tomorrow, It's Friday, and I bet Kessho would be glad to have some pocket cash, Huh huh?"

Kagome giggled, "Okay Ro, I'll pick you up at…"

"Six"

"Alright, I need to sleep; I have a brand new class to teach tomorrow, so I'll see you at six!" Kagome shut her phone, ending the conversation. She was right, she did have a new class to teach, and how could she forget? It was a brand new semester at her studio and she still needed to think up a lesson for the newbies… aw shit… this was going to be a longer night then she thought.

'`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````'

She still had about twenty minutes before the new class showed up, but she was still rushing around, cleaning the mirrors, and posting up schedules and 'welcome' posters. "Kagome" she was snapped out of her frenzy when she heard her friend's voice. "Kagome, you have five minutes, left, think you should get changed now?"

"Oh Shit!" She exclaimed, running off to get into her hot pink stretchy short shorts, sage green tube top, and matching hot pink half jacket. She tied her hair into a high pony tail, and clipped her bangs out of the way with a small green bow clip. When she appeared back out into the main stage in her studio, which had ceiling to floor windows on the east wall, and seven foot mirrors on the north wall, a blue-gray paint, and a shiny black wooden stage, Roko met her and handed her a list of her new students. The new class was twenty to thirty couples' classical dance class. She gave it a quick look over, not noticing the four names that she really wouldn't want to teach… Her first two couples showed up, Kouga Ookami and Ayame Urufu, Naraku and Kagura Onigumo, the class was exclusive to four couples, so she only had two more left…'I wonder who they are…' she thought, just as the silver plated glass door opened, revealing non other than Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, and Inuyasha. Miroku looked guilty when she glared at him. "I'm doing a class right now, so get out."

"Is that how you speak to all your students?" Kikyou asked smugly,

"What do you mean?"

"We, the four of us, signed up three weeks ago for this class. Here we are, now I suggest if you would like us to pay you, then do go on with the lesson." Kagome was dumbfounded. "U-uh…" She stuttered, at a loss for words. She turned around, Looking for Roko for support, but she was no where to be found. 'Where the hell is everybody when I need them?' "P-please go over to that corner, w-while I get… u-uh th-the, um, things?" she quickly walked away, leaving the four couples a little stunned, she hid in the hall beside the stage trying to catch her breath. Her mind kept racing, 'Why are they here? When the hell did Inuyasha get so damn stupid? Why does Kikyou look so familiar?' It clicked, she was the one… the one who was with Inuyasha that day that they broke up… she was the one who broke them up! Oh, Kagome was pissed now. She regained her composure, and walked into the room where doom had taken up residence. Everyone in the room had been talking and drinking some of the water that had been set out for them. Only the demons in the room noticed she was back, but only one head shot up when her scent re-entered. He looked guilty, and depressing, and frankly, pathetic. Kagome glared at him, blinking back the sting at the back of her eyes. "A-alright everyone, can I have your attention please." She said, catching her students' attention, "So, everyone here needs to get changed, hopefully you all brought sweatpants or stretchy shorts or something easy to move around in." she looked at them questioningly, and pointed to a certain door to the left of her, "There are four, no wait, six changing rooms back there, so go get changed and meet me back out here Ok?" everyone left to the back to change, save for Inuyasha, who lingered a little, giving her a pleading look. She shrugged it off and turned around, completely ignoring him.

'`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````'

"Side step, three steps front, back step, and oh no, Miroku! Dumbass, it's three front, BACK STEP." She yelled at her brother, obviously still pissed at him for his earlier "mistake" Kouga, who was standing beside Miroku, whispered to him, "Does she always yell like this?" Miroku snorted, "Only when she's pissed, and frankly, being her brother does not mean anything to her at the moment." "wow, what'd you do, man?" "Uh…"

"He brought her old boyfriend and his new girlfriend to 'meet' her." Sango interrupted.

"Du-hude" Kouga shook his head.

"Can we get back to learning how to dance please? This isn't grade nine you know." Kagome cut in. The rest of the class went smoothly, until she needed a volunteer because her 'main man' Houjo, didn't show up today and she needed to show the class how to do a certain move, but she couldn't do it alone. "Ah, I need someone to come up here and dance with me a second, any volunteers?" Kouga went to raise his hand, but Ayame seemed a little jealous and pulled his arm down. Miroku would've, but he knew that if he so much as touched Kagome right now, he wouldn't live to grope another woman again. "Anyone?" Naraku sneered at her, clearly not wanting to even be in the studio. Inuyasha saw the chance and jumped at it. He raised his hand a little and walked forward, with a small but noticeable smirk on his face. Her expression fell, "Any-" "Miss, please just take the guy to be your partner for the moment so that we can finish this class and leave!" Naraku sneered, in his usual creepy voice. Kagura glared at him, hitting him on the arm.

"I-Inuyasha, o-ok. Well, so, we… um" she took his large, warm hand in her small one, and placed his other hand on her hip. She stiffened a little. "O-ok. So it's step, step, step, twirl, step, twirl around, spin me, no, the other way, and hip spin. Inuyasha looked at her. "You grab my hips," he did. "lift me up," he did, "and spin, step step, step and finish!" she panted, and smiled slightly, but noticed that Kikyou was glaring at her. She then noticed that Inuyasha was still holding onto her, but at a much more intimate proximity. She pulled away quickly and looked at the big clock above the mirrors. "Ok! So, Class is over for today…We'll work on this next week ok? See you Wednesday!" she said and quickly exited the room. She could hear her class murmur and shuffle over to the change rooms so they could get ready to leave. Finally after she had made sure no one was still hanging around the stage, Kagome cleaned up the tables and the mirrors, and she took down the welcome posters. A few hours eventually went by, and she was ready to go home, with three hours to spare before she had to pick up her twins from school. What a suckish week this was turning out to be…

'`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````'

"Kikyou! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Inuyasha." She answered coldly. He ran to catch up with her, and blocked her way. "Move, Inuyasha." He grabbed her shoulder, gently but firmly, and stared into her eyes. "What is wrong, Kikyou?" he asked, his voice just about a whisper. "What's wrong with me? **What is **_**wrong**_** with me?** What's wrong with you? You were practically cheating on me in there! You're a worthless, bastard, Half Breed!" she struck a cord. He stopped walking. He looked angrily at the pavement, He was hurt, but he wouldn't show it. Kikyou always had hated the demon part of him, she thought that he was some sort of horrible impure creature, but he never thought she'd use it against him, and on a false accusation. "See, you can't even face me! Look at me!" He continued looking at the ground. "You did everything _she_ told you to, but when I ask you to do one simple thing, you ignore me! When did she become more important than me?!"

"Kikyou, you're making a scene." She inhaled deeply, raised her hand, and smacked him. She left in a huff, driving away in her pink bug. It started to snow on him, until he could no longer see more than two feet ahead. He let a low growl emit from his throat before he stiffly strode back into the dance studio to look for Miroku. The studio was pretty large, and he didn't know his way around, so he got lost and wound up in an office type area. "Ahh, Dammit. Now where do I go?"

"It's that bad? Oi…" He heard a voice, which sounded like Kagome. "So the roads are completely out? Achaa. Uhuh. That's fine. Ok. So if it clears up you'll be running buses." Who was she talking to? "Ok. Be safe!" He heard the phone click back into its cradle, she was walking his way, damn, here comes another argument. She almost didn't notice him, but unfortunately, someone didn't want her to have a good day, and she caught a glimpse of silver and cringed. "You're still here." She asked, more like stated, as she stopped walking and closed her eyes. "Eh. Yeah… Look,"

"I don… I _really_ don't want to talk to you right now,"

"I was going to apologize."

"Uhuh. Never in the thirteen years I knew you, had you apologized _once_, Inuyasha."

"Well I changed" she sighed, not being able to take anymore of his shit. "Inuyasha, you caused enough pain, can't you just go away?" she turned, not looking at him, her eyes glazed with salty water, not daring to leak out. He felt a pain in his heart, like something was squishing it continuously, "Kagome," he looked at her, "why didn't you tell me?" she bit her lip, "You don't think I tried? You don't think, that for every month I was pregnant, I called you at least three times? But nooo, you were too busy with some slut, that you couldn't even take the time to talk to me! You're just a selfish…selfish…"

"Go on, you know you want to call me a 'half breed'"

"No way. If I did that, I'd be insulting the loves of my life, so no, I will not call you a half breed, but I will tell you that you're an egotistical ass-hole of a pig-headed, emotionless, heartless, jerk." With that she walked away, not noticing that she had begun to cry. He smelled the salt in her tears, but couldn't make himself go after her. Yeah, that's the reason why he had stayed so long with her she didn't care that he was a hanyou, a stinking half breed…

'`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````'

She dialed Miroku's number, yes she was pissed at him, yes she didn't want to speak to him for the time being, yes she was ready to rip his scrawny little perverted head off right now, but that didn't mean she wasn't concerned for his safety.

"_Hullo?"_

"Hey big brother"

"_Kagome! you're talking to me?"_

"I was jus wondering if you two were safe, I heard the roads were pretty bad."

"_Yeah, we were like, five minutes away from the studio when the snow started to pick up so we turned around. We're in the lobby"_

"Really? Ok, I'll be down in a second." She hung up her cell and pressed the elevator button, as I said, the studio was quite large, three floors, all three had a large stage, one for performances and two for classes, offices on each floor, a big kitchen, a fancy lobby, a recording room, dressing rooms, and a museum area for school tours, and it was all hers, _KaiKii_ _TaShou Studio. _Luckily she had changed out of her little dance uniform, and into a pair of black boot cut jeans, white three-inch knee high lace up boots, vibrant blue top, and a three-loop white beaded necklace, and had let her hair out to cascade over her shoulders. She arrived in the lobby where her brother and Sango were waiting, and greeted the girl with a smile, completely ignoring her brother. "Hello! You're… Sango, right?"

"Uh, Yeah." Sango replied shyly, after all, Kagome was like a superstar, almost. "Well, It's really nice to meet you! I'm so sorry that our first encounter was so horrible."

"No, It's fine, really, I'm just glad I could meet you! I mean, when Miroku told me you were his younger twin, I nearly fainted. I'm such a fan…geek, whatever." Kagome giggled. "Thanks" she smiled, "Now, should we get the fire place going?"

"Oh, Yes please!" Miroku said, finally getting in on the conversation. "What do you need me to do?"

"Beat yourself with a hammer repeatedly on the head?" He gave her a look. "I'll just go get some firewood" Kagome nearly fell over laughing. "We aren't in the wilderness you know, it's all in there, we just need to light it."

"Matches then?"

"Are we lighting candles?" She rolled her eyes at him in mock frustration, and walked over to a little switch on the wall, "you just, flip," she flipped it, "the switch." Seconds later the gigantic fireplace was roaring with red and orange flames. The three sat on the big suede couch. Suddenly Kagome jumped up, her eyes wide, and her hand franticly searching through her purse trying to find her LG Rumor, She hurriedly dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up. "Roko! Oh thank god, you're ok. I was so worried, are you at home?.... Ok, good, I'm still at the studio, Makii and Kai are snowed in at their school, and I'm stuck with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango… Miroku's girlfriend… yes… yes he's still a pervert… I don't know how… can we get off the topic of my brother's love life? Thank you. Ok, I'm getting some pretty nasty glares over here… Ok, talk to you later, bye." She sighed in relief and hung up the phone, and noticed Sango was blushing madly. She went to say something to them, but the power went off, just as the elevator doors opened. They all heard a big '**THUD**' followed by a crash and a distinct "_fuck!_' their heads snapped over to where the sound came from, they noticed familiar little puppy ears. "Inuyasha?" Miroku said, "You're still here? I thought I saw Kikyou's car pass ours on the freeway!"

"Phh, she left, Ow, without, OW! Me."

"Can't demons see in the dark?"

"Shut up."

Miroku laughed, "Do you have your eyes closed or something?" He heard a growl coming from Inuyasha's crumpled silhouette. "Just feel your way over, moron." Sango noticed that Kagome had gotten awfully quiet, and decided to go sit with her. "Hey," she said, "are you alright?"

"Mmm, I'm fine, just worrying about my babies."

"Yeah, I know how you feel; my little brother is probably snowed in at his school too."

"I hope the power didn't go out there, because they don't have a fireplace like we do."

"Yeah, what school do your little guys go to?"

"Shikon no Tama Kanrin'in"

"Really? So does Kohaku! Maybe he knows them!" Sango smiled. Kagome smiled back. "You're a really nice person Sango," she blushed a little. The girls continued to giggle and chat about random things, while the men took turns insulting each other. It had gotten late, and they had all fallen asleep after Kagome and Sango ventured out into the darkness for some food, drinks, and blankets, which the study had plenty of. They had all hoped that the snow would stop soon, but it just kept piling up… Funny, Inuyasha had never called Kikyou to see if she was alright…

**End**

AE! Yay! I did a long…gish chapter! I hope you liked it! I got the snow thing from our own storm that's starting! Yay, hopefully no school on Monday! Wooo..

Anywhoo, Review Please! And pray for lots and lots of snow for me, that way I can update real soon! Woo!

Peace,

AE x.0


End file.
